Items
Items '''in DarkBlood Online fall into many various categories, each of them has a few of it's own subcategories. Items can be obtained in many ways like : Dropped from monesters, rewared for quest, bought from the vendor, aquired through fishing, created by a life skill, bought from another player etc. __TOC__ Character Equipment : ''Character Equipment items''' -'' 'Need to be equiped on the character to take effect. There are 14 character equipment slots. There are 5 item rarities : Normal, Special, Rare, Mystic, Unique. : Starting from Normal rarity, all equipment items have Primary stats (Attack, Magic Attack, Defence, Critical Power etc.), item quality and durability. Special Items also gain the magic properties. From Rare quality all armour and accesory items, gain set bonuses. Equipment from level 10 gain their reinforcment level, from level 20 gain sockets, and from level 30 Elementar Stats. :: '''Durability '- Item durability is a stat that handles item condition. When it fall under a certain point, item is considered damaged which reduces it's primary stats. When item condition falls to 0 item is considered broken, and temporaly looses all of it's properties. If the broken item is a set item, it does not count to set completion! ::: Items durability can be restored for money by any blacksmith or wandering goblin merchant, using the repair fuction. ONLY the perfect durability items, can be unbond, reinforced, quality changed, sold on goblin market! :: '''Item Quality - Item quality affects the primary stats of every item. There are 3 qualities Normal, Advanced, Top each of them has 5 quality levels. So the scale goes from Normal to Top5. Items bought from blacksmiths and Goblin merchants are Normal5 quality, while most dropped items are Advanced5. In case of higher level equipment this means considerable difference in Attack / Defence of the item. ::: Item quality can be changed to random value using the Quality changing stone, the stronger the item the more stones are required to change the quality. Reinforcment stones can only be possesed by proccesing materials by any Alchemist. (And bought from other players.) :: Reinforcment level - Reinfocment level, indicated by a number before the item boosts all item stats, greatly changes Prmiary stats of every reinforced item. If the item is Armour or accesory it also boosts the magic properites! The default item is at +0 reinforcment level, dropped items can sometimes be already reinforced, but never stronger thatn +4. Currrently the strongest reinforcment level possible is +25. Values higher than +4 will cause item to glow, values higher than +10 will cause item to have strongly visible Aura from +15 items will gain new effects. ::: Items can be reinforced by any blacksmith, using money and reinforcment stones (Chaos Crystal for Weapons, Pure Crystal for Armour and accesories.) The stronger the item, and the higher it's reinforcment level, the more money, crystals and time reinforcment will take. Starting from +3 items can Fail being reinforced, Fall down in reinfrocment level, or be completely reset. From +4 Items can be completely destroyed. Destroyed item can not be recovered. In order to prevent items form breaking, you can use the Blessed Hammer assistant item (The only know way of getting this item is taking part 7 times in the card lotery.). :: Elemental Stats '- Elemental stats are applied to every item from level 30+. They affect the Elemental Attack or Defence of the character... 'Weapons : Weapons - 'Are equipable on the right and left hand slots. Their Primary stats are Attack, Magic Attack and Critical Power, their Elemental stat is Elemental Damage. 'Armours ' : '''Aromurs - '''Are equipable to the blah blah slots. Their primary stats are Defence and Magical Defence, their Elemental stat is Elemental Defence. :: Warrior Armour :: Hunter Armour :: Mage Armour :: Knight Armour :: Thief Armour :: Fighter Armour 'Accesories : Accerories '- Can be equiped at the Neckalce, Earing (x2) and ring (x2) slot. Their Primary stats are Defence and Magical defence, but they are most impratant for their Magic properites. Unlike Weapons and Armours, Accesories are not class bound, and can be used by all characters that meet the level requirement. Character Boost 'Magic Stones 'Gems' 'Runes' Others